


The Last Time She Would Wait

by AmysApocalypse



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysApocalypse/pseuds/AmysApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem I felt was needed about the Doctor and Amy's last moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time She Would Wait

     Amy thought fast about their past, which included the future too. The struggles, the fun and all the laughs, everything they all had been through. Saving worlds and their universe, The Doctor, so special. The Doctor, so cursed. She knew she'd always have all those adventures through time and space, cozy inside her memories, kept safe inside her most special place. Not time nor death could ever change the way she viewed that face. They wouldn't erase any day she had with that man, the Doctor, her Doctor, so full of grace. Not a single dull moment, adventures so often in haste. Not a second they'd waste. She with utmost confidence could say- it was, by far, worth the wait.

     There were once voices coming through a jagged crack in her wall, she folded her hands and prayed, silently spoke to God. She asked for a miracle, kneeled and hoped to heaven, wished for a Doctor and down crashed Eleven.  She grabbed her suitcase, sat down and waited, but her Doctor hadn't made it. Even though they all told her no, she never let the mans image go. She believed in her Doctor and he would believe in her too, he said five minutes disappearing into the blue. It took a dozen years and he didn't mean to, but Amy never once had forgotten about you. Turned down therapists that tried to tell her it was a lie, but she believed in her Doctor until the day she would die.

In the end, the girl who waited, did again. This time for an Angel to zap her back to her husband. With a smile she turned back to her friend.  "Goodbye and thank you, Raggedy Man. You are my very best imaginary friend. And in our minds the stories will truly never end. Thank you for being the Doctor you've been. I'd love to do it all again, and I know you hate it, but it has come to an end. And it really was the best story, thank you for your part Doctor but the girl who waited needs to get back to Rory."

"You were the first face that this face has seen, thank you for waiting and following me. For never giving up on me. A Weeping Angel has ended our fun, but I'll always remember through my journeys, for my companions, you were my favorite one. Ever since I first said, run! So, wait no more, my Amy Pond. We will forever share this inseparable bond. This time you'll go along without me, Pond. I will remember you forever, far after you're gone."        

**Author's Note:**

> I really think they should have said something meaningful before she got zapped away :/ This makes me feel better about it though hah


End file.
